charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Hime Shirayuki
Hime Shirayuki, born Himelda Window Cure Queen of the Blue Sky, and one of the main Cures in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. The princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom, Hime is a rather selfish and spoiled girl whose specialty is being fashionable. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Princess. Her two alternate forms are Sherbet Ballet and Macadamia Hula Dance. Megumi Han reprises her role as Hime in Japanese, though the English dub voice of her will be coming soon as we find out in Glitter Force Happiness Charge, coming later in 2019 (or later). Personality The 14-year-old princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom, a rather selfish and spoiled fashion victim. To save the Blue Sky Kingdom from being totally ruled by the evil organization of the Phantom Kingdom, she becomes a Pretty Cure, except she is easily scared and will immediately try to escape from in the middle of fights. Because of her shyness, she never had friends until meeting Megumi. Appearance Hime has long, marine blue hair and dark blue eyes. As Cure Princess, Hime's hair changes to a much lighter blue and is tied into long twintails with curls at each end, as well as two hair pieces that hang a little past her shoulders. One of her twintails is held up by a blue bow with a golden crown medallion on it. She wears "moon and sun"-shaped earrings on her ears. She wears a gray vest-like top, with golden outlines, with white frills at the bottom and a small pale blue wing-like bow on her lower back, as well as wing-like white shoulder pieces, a blue collar which has a blue and white tie with a golden heart medallion hanging over her chest. Her skirt is blue and above knee length with more white frills at the bottom. Her small arm protectors are pale blue, and have small white frills at one end. On her left wrist, she wears her LovePreBrace and on her right hip hangs her PreChanMirror. On her legs she wears short white boots with a few golden outlines and blue bows on each leg. When she switches to Sherbet Ballet, her outfit changes to a purple ballerina dress, a purple heart outlined with gold with white wing-like frills on her chest that go down to her hips as well as a water drop-like jewl. The skirt part of her dress is poofy with an under layer of a lighter purple. She wears one, small, purple arm protector on her right wrist and her LovePreBrace on her left. Her tights are a pale purple with darker purple ballerina shoes with lavender roses on each foot. Her shoulder pieces are light purple with golden crowns on them. Her hair is tied up into a heart-shaped bun that is held up by a light blue band with a silver outlined blue heart, as well as a long hair peice that hangs down to her legs. Her earring are wing shaped. When she switches to Macadamia Hula Dance, her outfit changes to a spring green and white top with a green and yellow heart on her chest, and shoulder frills. On her hips hang white and green flowers with a large green bow. Her skirt is white, frilly and green. Her one arm protector is a few white and green flowers. Her shoes are green with more flowers. Her hair is tied up into curly twintails held up by flower bands white the rest of her hair hanged down her back and a few hair pieces in the front. Her earrings are flower shaped. Attacks *Princess Ball - Cure Princess creates a ball and shoots it to the enemy. *Princess Explosion Bomber *Princess Hotshot Machine Gun - Cure Princess creates two ball in her palms and shoots it as a barrage. *Princess Tornado - Cure Princess creates a big ball and release it as a tornado. Finishers *Blue Happy Shoot - Her solo finisher, where she uses her PreBrace, and with the power of a star, she purifies the enemy. *Arabesque Shower - Her attack in her Sherbet Ballet form. For this attack, she taps her LovePreBrace before doing various ballet steps. As she dances, snowflakes start to fall and hit the Choiarks and once she strikes a final pose, her bracelet glows and all of the Choiarks froze and strike the same pose she did. *Hawaiian Alohelloe - Her attack in her Macadamia Hula Dance form. *Twin Miracle Power Shoot - Her finisher with Cure Lovely. Trivia *Cure Princess is the first blue Cure, and eighth Cure overall, to have her hair in pigtails/twintails. *She is also the fifth official Pretty Cure to originate from another world, and the third who was not a villain to begin with before gaining her status as a Cure mid-season. *The characters in her surname Shirayuki can be switched to form Yukishiro, which is the same spelling as the surname of Honoka/Cure White. *Hime is similar to Erika Kurumi. **They are two light blue Cures. **Their personality ans characters are the same. **Their style boots are the same. **In their civillan forms they have dark blue hair color. **They have dresses in their human forms. **They also have the same eye color, when they are in civilian forms and at the Cure forms. **They wear short boots with thigh-high leggings in their Cure forms, while their partners, Cure Blossom and Cure Lovely respectively, wear high boots. *She is the third Cure who is also a princess, preceded by Cure Muse and Cure Ace (who is technically a princess since she is the personification of Princess Marie Ange's light). *Her hair in civilian form looks similar to Squid Girl. *She is the only one in her team who wears pigtails in her Cure form. Lovely, Honey, and Fortune all wear ponytails in their Cure forms. *Her hair in cure form looks similar to Cure Sunshine. *She is the third Pretty Cure to wear makeup, albeit in her Sherbet Ballet form. *She is the first blue Cure to have control over wind powers, and the third overall to do so. *She is the second Cure to have the word "Cure" as part of her true name, after Cure Sword. *She is the first Cure to have a purely English full name. *As Sherbet Ballet, her hairstyle is similar to Cure Mint. *In Macadamia Hula Dance, her hair is like Cure Melody's. *In her civilian form, Hime's hair resembles the hairstyle of Minky Momo, a classic magical girl. The only difference between the two girl's hairstyles is that Hime's hair is longer than Momo's and has a few slight differences. Ironically, both girls are princesses in their respective series. *The mother of Hime's voice actress Megumi Han, Keiko Han, narrated the Japanese dub of this series Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie. The series alludes to this by making Hime's favorite food pancakes, just like Mumfie's in the later half of that series. *Hime, along with the other Happiness Charge cures, appeared as Cure Princess to give a special 10th anniversary congratulatory message commemorating the 500th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise.